Courtney and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Courtney and Scott. Overview After Courtney transfers to the Villainous Vultures in the third episode of Total Drama All-Stars as a result of her unheroic actions, she sets out to make new allies to secure her safety. She eventually turns to Scott after a rather strange welcome in Food Fright. The interaction slowly turns into something more than just an alliance; Scott constantly flirts with Courtney while she initially rejects his advances, but starts to warm up to him as the season progresses. Despite a brief hook-up in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, their relationship quickly comes to an end when Mal (as Mike) manages to trick Cameron into kissing Courtney, greatly upsetting Scott. Because of this, he feels that he has been betrayed and breaks up with her. However, they get back together in the next episode due to Courtney's insistence that her kissing Cameron was unintentional. Before long, Scott starts to lose his patience with Courtney's bossiness, while she is equally angry at his incompetence. Tension between the two finally reaches its boiling point when he finds out that she has been planning to bring him to the finals with her, knowing that he will throw the challenge for her. Furious, Scott desperately tries to make sure either he or somebody else wins the challenge in Sundae Muddy Sundae so they can vote her off. This marks the end of their relationship. Total Drama All-Stars Food Fright and Courtney's meet each other for the first time, and he eats gruel off her face.]] When Chef Hatchet throws gruel into the girls' side of the losers' cabin in the early morning hours, Scott - who admits to actually liking gruel from his time on the farm - comes over to the girls' side and asks if they would finish their gruel. Courtney quickly says they won't and tells Scott to help himself. He then takes a piece of gruel off her head and takes a bite, commenting, "You clean up real nice." In the confessional, Courtney calls him "smelly" and "pit-stainy," but admits that she needs a new ally due to being moved to a new team. Courtney sarcastically compliments Scott for jeering how easy the challenge seems, thus convincing Chris to add another obstacle. However, Scott simply smiles and says, "You're pretty when you're mad." When it's Scott's turn to run through the obstacle course, he complains to Heather that he doesn't feel good, as he had eaten too much gruel earlier. However, when Courtney orders him to do the challenge, he quickly complies and completes it. Courtney, however, tells Scott to stop smiling at her. When the Villains lose the challenge, Scott wonders where Courtney was, as she is stuck in a tree hole. Later, when Chris announces that the Villains' team actually won by default due to one of the Heroes cheating, Scott and Courtney hug each other in celebration. Once they realize what they are doing, they both quickly turn away awkwardly. Moon Madness At the beginning of the episode, Courtney stands on the balcony of the McLean Spa and Hotel, wondering why she feels that something is missing. At that moment, a bird that resembles Scott lands on a nearby branch and emits a chirp that resembles Scott's laugh, reminding Courtney that Scott had volunteered for exile on Boney Island in order to search for the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Later, just before the challenge starts, Scott is dropped in front of the starting line by Chef in the helicopter, landing right in front of Courtney. With a worried expression on her face, she asks if he was okay, to which he responds that he is fine. She then reminds him that they have a challenge to win, and he has to "get it together," to which he eagerly replies "Yes, ma'am!" In the confessional, he comments that, probably due to his "pappy" being in the army and his "mama" being a waitress, he actually likes taking orders. Immediately after this, Courtney appears in the confessional insisting that her only interest in Scott was strictly as an ally, though she admits that he is "cute, but in a sloppy, rustic sort of way." When all of the other Villains react in shock to Heather suddenly acting nice, Scott clings to Courtney's shoulder as he stands behind her. Later, after the Villains win once again, Scott volunteers for exile for the second time in a row. Courtney is shocked and asks him why, to which he puts a hand on her shoulder and reminds her that he has to go find the invincibility statue, referring to her as "babe." As Scott is carried away by the helicopter once again, Courtney sighs despondently. No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Soon after the challenge begins, Courtney finds Scott asleep against a tree, as he was tired from his second consecutive stay on Boney Island. When he wakes up and suddenly starts panicking, she puts her arms around him to calm him down and tells him to help her look for some eggs. They hide behind a rock together at one point, and Heather comes up to the two and tells them that Alejandro is convincing everyone to vote for Scott. Courtney worriedly asks, "What?" and shows concern, subsequently voting for Alejandro at the elimination ceremony. Later, when Courtney worries about all the mutants around them, Scott takes Courtney's hand and tells her, "Stay close, I've got your back." This made Courtney blush and smile at him. Scott smiles back and is about to say something to her when he gets pulled away by a giant mutated gopher. Courtney takes a stick and accidentally whacks Scott numerous times with it while trying to get the creature off of him. When she finally makes the creature go away, it digs up an egg that lands right in her hands, and she excitedly runs off while forgetting to help up Scott, instead simply yelling for him to follow her. Suckers Punched When Scott has to face his fear in a boxing match, Courtney becomes concerned since Scott falls into a state of shock. After Fang defeats him, Courtney unsuccessfully tries to get him back into it. In his delirium, Scott calls Courtney "pretty lady" before passing out. Courtney then scolds Fang for hurting Scott. As Courtney drags Scott out of the ring, Gwen helps. In a subsequent confessional, Courtney states that she probably doesn't have to worry about Gwen stealing Scott away from her, implying that Courtney sees Scott as her love interest now. You Regatta Be Kidding Me When Courtney and Gwen vow to team up to go to the end together, Gwen questions Courtney's relationship with Scott, and wonders why she would want to choose her over Scott as an ally. Courtney replies that, while she does like him, friendship should be put first. Scott, meanwhile, is in the next room trying to listen in on the conversation. Zeek And Ye Shall Find .]] Courtney accidentally falls on Scott after she trips while walking down the cabin porch. This results in them sharing their first kiss. Despite being embarrassed by this, Courtney is delighted in the kiss and squeals in excitement while using the confessional. To symbolize the beginning of their relationship, Scott gives Courtney a makeshift ring that was made from his shoe lace. Before heading into the mine, Scott and Courtney ditch Gwen so they may celebrate their one-hour anniversary. Scott tries to compliments Courtney but he is too nervous and is unable to think of the proper words, resulting in him getting embarrassed. At one point, Cameron is instructed by Mike (Mal in reality) to kiss Courtney in order to make Scott to form an alliance with them. Upon seeing his girlfriend kissing someone else, the two of them get into a heated argument. Ezekiel then appears and throws them in his prison with Zoey, where Scott is still furious at Courtney for kissing Cameron. Enraged, Courtney gives back the ring, thus ending their two-hour relationship. Scott is more than happy to end things with her, as he sarcastically states that walking with one shoe lace missing is a problem. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Courtney does feel bad for the kiss between her and Cameron, but knows it is not entirely her fault. When Courtney sees Scott being depressed and eating dirt, she decides to take charge by telling him that they are a couple again. Scott agrees; however, he does not forgive Courtney yet. During the challenge Courtney becomes irritated by Scott's incompetence and either forced him to complete a challenge or abandons him several times. Sundae Muddy Sundae Courtney reveals that she is bringing Scott to the finals with her, as opposed to her original agreement with Gwen, knowing that he will throw the challenge for her and giving her an easy win. As the contestants are walking towards where Chris is, Scott tries to compliment and impress Courtney by saying she looks nice and by showing off his muscles. Just then, Mike (Mal in reality) reveals Courtney's planned elimination order to the other contestants. Scott is deeply hurt, and is further angered when he notices the picture that she drew of him with a tail. Heartbroken and furious, Scott is determined to win the challenge in order to eliminate her. However, he is unlucky during the entire challenge and often gets injured. Each time she sees his misfortune, Courtney laughs at him. As he watches her take the Flush of Shame after her elimination, Scott surprisingly says that she was "not that bad," while the others admit to not missing her. The Bold and the Booty-ful Despite their negative interaction in the previous episode, Scott appears to be remorseful and upset about Courtney's elimination, wondering who will boss him around. Mal deceives Scott into believing Gwen was the reason that Courtney and Scott's relationship was failing. Scott scornfully shuns Gwen as she attempts to talk to him about an alliance. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House He also laughed at her with J.Z. And the other members of Team Jafar, when he insulted her violin music. Possibly Total So Not the Drama ETMA Aftermath VI Trivia *Both were the main antagonists of a Total Drama Action seaTotal Drama: Revenge of the Island son. **Both placed fourth in the season in which they were antagonists. **This is the second romantic relationship in the series between two main antagonists. *This is the second couple whose members debut in different seasons, with the first being Alejandro and Heather. *Both have caused the elimination of the same person twice in one season. **Courtney had caused both of Owen's eliminations in Total Drama Action. **Scott had caused both of Dakota's eliminations in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Both have thrown or attempted to throw challenges more than any other contestant. *This is the first relationship between a first generation contestant and a second generation contestant. *This is the shortest-lived couple thus far, getting together and breaking up within the same episode, apparently lasting just over two hours. Although they arguably got back together in the next episode, it seems that their relationship had ended again as of Sundae Muddy Sundae after Scott discovers her future attempt to betray him. *Both are the only contestants to reach the final five twice without reaching the finale. *Both were eliminated in a double elimination leading up to the finale of their second season. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts